Diabolik Lovers The Right Words to Whisper
by MishuraHana
Summary: "How can I choose when I love them both equally! How do I know they won't abandon me like my family? Why did I have to love? Why did I have to be here? Why is it that everyone overlooks me? Why... do I have to be... Alone?" - Mishura Hana Disclaimer: i don't own Diabolik Lovers.
1. Mishura Hana

Name: Mishura Hana

Date of Birth: December 31, 1997 - January 1, 1998 ( meaning she was born on midnight )

Age: Actual, 17 Specifically, 34 ( because she has two birthdays, she is technically 34, but has only lived for 17 years)

Appearance: Long white hair, about 5'6", teal eyes, and bust size is 38 D.

Family Past: ( will DEFINITELY be explained in the story, because they are very important to the plot.)

Zodiac Sign: Capricorn

Loves: CHOCOLATE AND SWEETS!( something her and Meian will always share)

Likes: Being funny, making others laugh, cooking, singing, damaging property, pay-back, accents, 3 Anime 3 ( She will definitely be breaking the 4th Wall.) , anything cute/ adorable, being weird, and freaking people out.

Dislikes: Awkward silences, strict people, bullies, people with attitudes, her family, and PEOPLE WHO DON'T LIKE CHOCOLATE!

Blood Type: AB...BEWARE!

Personality: Mishura may come off shy at first but will make a snarky comment the first chance she gets and after she does she looses her shy demeanor completely. She cooks willingly and doesn't request anything for it. Mishura can sing well and mostly Mimics other song artist. If she doesn't like you she's quick to loose her temper. From where she's from, they called her the ' Queen of Revenge' because of her skillful plans she creates to against those who hurt her or her friends. If you hold up a teddy bear to her face she'll become a whole other person. She has a soft spot for things that are cute 'n' adorable and babies.

Disclaimer: I Do Not own Diabolik Lovers. If I did I wouldn't be here writing a fanfiction on it. I'd be at my beach house counting the money that I made off of it. I will also be using references from Youtube.

Thank you!


	2. Why Hello!

Please watch this video before reading, it will help you understand some of the references I make in the story. I will modify some of them but the originals came from this video. I Do Not own this video so all rights go to the maker. watch?v=O-153nJM7LY

I hated them! Scratch that, I STILL hate them! When I say this, I'm referring to my foster family, the Standford's. There was the husband, Martin Standford, the wife, Lisa Standford, and their two sons, Ethan and Isaac Standford.( I apologize if this is your last name, it was not intended as an insult to you or your family.) They are despicable people. Here's what happened.

FLASHBACK OF EPICNESSSSSSSSS

I was receiving my daily punishment for some crap I didn't do. They usually consist of broken glass bottles piercing my skin, knives carving words into my back, slapping, kicking, punching, or a leather whip with 6 inch nails stuck in it burying its way in my back around the carved words. I usually wear long sleeved turtle-necks and long jeans to cover it up. I don't know how I stayed alive this long but I'm grateful nonetheless even though I live in pain.

SMACK

" Listen to me when I'm talking to you! You useless piece of sh*t!" See this person here is the head of the house, Martin Standford. He was the most aggressive and abusive. The others would just high me but he, would scar me. He did things like carve hateful words into my back and just leave me to bleed to death. He'd start hitting again once he realizes I'm alive. Or he uses that whip on my stomach and atms then purposely push the nails into my skin by stepping on them. He was so heartless it made-

THUD

My head smashed against the concrete wall then my body met with the hard floor. I coughed up blood.

" That's it! I'm done with your ungrateful attitude! You treat myself, wife, and kids with no respect! And after we adopted, fed you, clothed you, and put a roof over your head and THIS is the thanks we get!? That's it, I'm done with you, you're leaving. Go pack your things. I already called who you are going to be staying with. The cab will be here in five minutes so be ready by then, you b*tch!" See what I mean? Aggressive.

Since we were in the basement he yanked my hair and pulled me up the wooden stairs and threw me into my room.

FLASHBACK OVER

Right now I'm in this black Taxi on our way to go pick up some girl named Yui. 'Well at least I can make a friend before I go to this place.' I think softly to myself

TIME SKIP TO YUI ALREADY IN THE CAR AND IT'S ON ITS WAY TO 'THAT PLACE'

" Hello! I'm Yui Komori. I hope we can be good friends. 'Well that's what I was hoping too' I think before reaching out my hand to shake her.

" Mishura Hana and it's nice to meet you too." I state softly, still not used to the whole friend thing. The Taxi stops in front of a dark and mysterious mansion. Cool!

" Wow this place is creepy!" Yui exclaimed. I looked at her like she was crazy.

" What are you talking about? This is my kind of place!" I tell her excitedly. Now it's her turn to look at me like I'm the crazy one. She just laughed it off awkwardly and we noth get out of the car to get our things. We both look up at the huge gates separating us from the property. I give a sigh.

'Its now or never, I guess.'


	3. So THAT'S What They Are!

Recap:

' It's now or never, I guess'

Story

Yui and I push open the gates and walk into the courtyard. ' Why on Earth does this place remind me of the Phantomhive Manor?' This walk had a awkward silence to it. And I despise awkward silences.

" Hey Yui. Let's make a bet. If one of the people here decide to call you Bitch or anything Bitch related you have to sing Bo$$ A$$ Bitch. ( let's pretend she knows that song for the sake of the story.) And if they don't call you that within the next 24 hours, then I'll be your maid for three weeks. Okay?" I wagered.

" Sure Mish-chan, but I don't know why someone would call me that. I really just want to get on their good side, so be ready to become my maid!" She said.

There was suddenly a loud clap of thunder and it just came down raining. We start running towards the main door when I look over to her and sweatdrop.' It's raining pretty damn hard yet she seems to BARELY get wet, while I'm here getting soaked like no tomorrow.' We finally reach the door and I knock only to find it's unlocked. We both enter and the door shuts by itself. Yup this place is soooooo not haunted. Please note my sarcasm.

I'm just trailing behind Yui as she's calling out ' Hello? Hellooooooo!' And all that jazz. Eventually, we find a guy asleep on a couch. I stay back and let Yui handle it. He has red hair that fades into a shade lighter at the tips. 'Hmmmmmm redhead. He most likely has green eyes then.' He looks as if he's wearing a school uniform but, horribly, HORRIBLY, wrong. One pants leg is up and one is down. His red tie is just barely hanging from his neck and the first three buttons are undone on his white shirt. All in all it was just atrocious! Ayato_-_1

I shook my head in distaste and stuck out my tongue. I could see him being my brother or something. Anyway, Yui goes to wake him up but she quickly takes her hand back. She mumbles something about him being cold. She then lays her head on his chest where his heart is. ( No Yui! You don't do that to strangers!) Her eyes widen.

" He-he has no heartbeat! I have to call an ambulance!" She said while taking out her phone. Before she could even dial the first number the boy rose his hand up and snatched it away. He snapped his eyes open and I was right, they were green! And the had a cat-like pupil. I am Sooo gonna call him Neko-chan. Ayato's_eyes

"You're so noisy, this isn't even your house." Next thing I know he pins Yui down to the couch. I jus had to think this. 'Baby grind on me~ Relax your mind, take your time on me~' I giggled then got back to serious mode. I walk up to him and pat him on the back gently. I'm gonna play the innocent girl on him.

" U-um, excuse me S-sir? Could you please not straddle my friend?" I ask stuttering purposely. He glances at me, my Chest, then went back to Yui. I gained a tick mark. ' I'm gonna have a pervert as a guardian? Welcome to Hell.' I look back down at him and he looks as if he were going to bit Yui.

" Ayato! Ho many times do I have to tell you to take such activities to your room." A voice interrupts. I look up to see Sebastian and Claude's SECOND love child. The first being William T. Spears. He had black hair that faded into a lighter black and had dark fuchsia eyes with glasses. He also had the same uniform as Ayato. But he wore it in a butler-like way. Yup, definitely their love child. reiji_sakamaki_53820

" Now would you to please explain why you're here, intruding nonetheless causing trouble?" He asks/ demands.

" I-I was informed that my father told someone here, that I'd be staying here for now on. This is the Sakamaki residence correct?" Yui asks. Mr. Love Child nods then turns towards me.

"It seems that my friend and I are in the same situation, for my father told me the same thing as well." I answer still keeping up my ' innocent' façade.

" I was not informed of this." He turns toAyato. "Do you know anything about this?"

" How the hell am I supposed to know?" Ayato answers.

" I see, well because this is an Entrance Hall, we must not speak here, take their luggage." He says then suddenly this old butler just appears and disappears with our luggage. 'Slendorman, Slendorman~'

We we moved to what looked like the living room. Yui and I sat together on the longer couch, while Ayato sat on a ones eater and Mr. Love Child still stood.  
" So what we want to find out is-" he was interrupted by a chuckle.

" Is it true? Are there really two cute human girls here?" I guy in a fedora appears at the top of the staircase. He has red hair, just a little lighter than Ayato's and eyes the same color as Ayato's but sharper and with no cat-like pupil. . /a63a0cd1a3009... I blinked and he was gone. 'Well I know for sure these guys aren't human.' I thought humored. I heard Yui yelp and turned to see he was sitting next to me and he just licked her cheek.

Then another guy with purple hair and matching purple eyes with bags under them came out of nowhere. Why is it necessary for this particular boy to be creepy as fuck, and by the looks of how tight he's holding it, possess a bear at ALL times? Buuuuuuut! 'It's raining men! Hallelujah! It's raining men. Amen~!' I think happily.

' Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut he's SO FRICKEN ADORABLE. YESH I HUG YOU EVENTUALLY!' edaf48a93cf30a979496b6dea7c042

"You really do taste sweet!" Fedora guy says. Honey-senpai wannabe bent over and licked her ear.

" Yeah, you're right. But what about the other one?" They both turn towards me and fedora guy smirks at me. Well... My chest.

" It's nice to see you aren't lacking as much as the other." He leans in closer to and licks up and down my neck. I shiver slightly as he pulls back but I keep my gaze on him and my face passive. He looks in my eyes and smirks again. ' it's official I'm changing your nickname from fedora guy to Playboy.' I was thinking so intently I didn't notice Honey-senpai wannabe sneak up behind me. He licked the bottom of my neck to the shell of my ear. My shiver was more noticeable this time.

" You're sweeter than the other one. I can't wait to have a taste." He said in my ear. I blushed faintly and flinched away.

" Raito, Kanato. Don't you think that's a little rude to do to two young ladies you just met?" Mr. Love Child said... Know what that's getting annoying, imma just call him Glasses. So, Glasses said.

" But doesn't everybody want to taste something sweet? Right Kanato?" I'm guessing Raito said if he called the other one Kanato. Kanato nodded.

" Back off! Chichinashi belongs to Yours Truly! You can have the other one, I don't care." Ayato said. 'Arrogant much?'

" Oi shut up! Always saying Yours Truly this and Yours Truly that! It's annoying." A voice said. Ayato growls.

" Come out Subaru, I know it's you!"

" Over here." He says. Suddenly a guy appears. He has whit hair that fades to a light pink at the end and bright red eyes. ' Hehehehhehe looks like Pluto and Sebastian had a child.' Subaru

" I woke up because I smelled two humans. So it was you two!" Subaru suddenly yells. 'Scratch that! He has Alois' bipolarness!'

" Ummm, how did you get in here?" Yui asks... Sometimes, Yui ...sometimes you just... gotta use that head of yours. It's called A DOOR.

"MY QUESTION FIRST!" He slams his fist into the wall next to him... HULK SMASH!

"Ummmm, I think this might just all be a misunderstanding, I'll be going now." Yui got up to leave but Glasses voice stopped her.

" Wouldn't it be impolite to leave now when we are trying to figure out this situation?" She sits back down.

" Now does anyone know about what these two ladies are doing here?" He asks everyone.

" Are those the two girls he was talking about?." We hear a voice. I look to see a dude with blonde hair fading to white at the bottom with his eyes closed laying on a couch. He had a light brown sweater on with that uniform jacket on top. He also had a MP3 strapped to his neck like a chocked with his earplugs in.'Huh?! When did he get here?' I thought to myself. ' Imma call him Lazy. 200_s

" So you know of them?" Glasses asks.

" Maybe." Lazy replies.

"Don't maybe me!" Glasses is getting annoyed now.

" That Guy... Said that we were getting to guest and to take care of them. That they were the new he also said not to kill them." Lazy answers. 'Kill? Okay back up... Let me sit down in my thinking chair and think. Ayato tried to bite Yui on her neck. Both Kanato and Raito licked Yui and I and called us sweet, I mean Kananto even went as far as to say '' I can' twain to have a taste' and Lazy over here just tells them that we weren't allowed to be killed? That's it! They're vampires. But not the ones from the stories. There' say cemetery right next to this place and most of the tomb stones are crosses and there's a church not far from here. Well, won't this be interesting.'

" More like sacrifices, than brides. But this'll mean we'll have a very looooooooonv relationship~" Fedora guy says.

" Well, now that that's settled I believe introductions are in order!"

And Here We Go!


	4. Boss Ass Bishhhhhh

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Recap/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Well, now that that's settled, I believe introductions are in order!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Story/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" The lazy good for nothing on the couch is Shuu, the eldest." Glasses said. I looked over to the 'lazy good for nothing.' 'Ya know, he's pretty cute!' I thought./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" The second oldest being myself, I am Reiji." 'Well someone's a little mad vampire aren't they? Seriously, could he not hide his distaste at all for being second?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" The third oldest being Ayato." Said vampire looks towards Yui./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" You won't get away next time!" He said to her. He gave me a glance then went back to staring at Yui. 'I guess that goes for me too?' She started blushing and looked away./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Next would be Raito." Raito being Fedora Guy. He gives us a seductive smirk./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" A pleasure to meet you, Bitch-chan, B-chan." He stated while looking to Yui then intently keeping my gaze. I smirked and Yui paled dangerously. Yui and I locked gazes and I blinked innocently at her while mouthing, ' Get Ready.' This all happening in a matter of seconds. I'm gonna wait until Reiji's done with introductions, don't want to be rude./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Then we have Kanato." Kanato was Honey-senpai wannabe. 'It really doesn't matter because HE WAS ADORABLE AS FLIPPIN' FUDGE! IF HE KEEPS THIS UP, HE'S GONNA BE CUTER THAN CRONA FROM SOUL EATER AND THAT BOY IS ADORABLE! HE IS LIKE MY LITTLE BROTHER, I WILL KILLZ FOR CRONA! Okay I'm done fangirling for Crona now.' He squeezes his bear tighter and looks at us before smiling creepily./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Please allow me to taste you sometime. Ne, Teddy?" Damnit he's even creepy like Crona first was!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Lastly we have Subaru." The Albino Emo! 'Wait, his name's Subaru? Love, that's what makes a Subaru, a Subaru! I wanna know where that originated from because I don't see a sliver of love on that face, and quite frankly, he scares me.'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" This is a waste of time." He muttered. ' No love, no love yeah~'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Reiji turned to us./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Now please introduce yourselves." Yui started to open her mouth but I cut her off./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" The girl next to me is Yui Komori, and she is 17, I am Mishura Hana and have two ages, but I'll just make it simple and say that I'm 17 like Yui." I introduce us hurriedly. I grab Yui by her wrist and yanked her with me towards Raito. I bent down to his eye level with a serious expression.' There is nooooo way I'm passing this chance up!'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Which one of us is Bitch-chan, and which one is B-chan?" He blinks then gets his composure back./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Why, the little one is Bitch-chan and you're B-chan." I give a nod./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" And what does the B in B-chan represent?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Well, it represents a lot of things! For instance, Bitch, Beauty-" he leans in close to my ear while holding my waist 'WTF' "- it could also represent your wonderful Bust and Booty-" he moves from my ear down to my neck "- or maybe even your alluring Blood, it's so enticing, my control might slip." Okay so this dude is a MAJOR PERV and he's not even trying to hide it! But I didn't dare say anything out loud, determined to get Yui to embarrass herself in front of these guys./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I leaned my neck away from him and turned my head so I was right in his face./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" If it's so enticing, how about I let you have some?" He looked shocked at first but then smirked and leaned into my neck. But I stopped him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Ah, ah, ah." I said while wagging my finger." Only if you repeat your introduction to Yui, preferably in Japanese." He looked at me strangely but complied./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"' This, is going to be amazing~'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"( plz watch the video! )/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"' I have died and gone somewhere with mounds of chocolate!' You could tell everyone in the room was highly amused just by how the atmosphere lightened up. Yui was behind me trembling with embarrassment. But then she stopped and stepped out from behind me with a fearful expression./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""U-um, I have to call my father." She went to get her phone only to find Ayato had it. She ran up to him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" H-hey! Give it back!" He kept pulling it out of her reach until suddenly a hand grabbed it. It was Subaru./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" What are you doing?" She questions./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" This." He destroys the poor excuse of a phone and it falls to the ground in pieces. Now Yui looks horrified. She backs up slowly before turning around and running only to trip and scrape her knee causing blood to flow. I mentally facepalm. 'You IDIOT!'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The he air grew tense and the brothers eyes started glowing. I looked at them and they were pretty! But what I don't understand, is how everyone's eyes are glowing the color of their eyes except for Kanato! Shu's an exception because his eyes are blue. Blue eyes do anything they want! But Kanato's are purple! So why don't they glow purple! Okay wayyyyyyy off topic./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" V-vampires?!" Yui muttered. She quickly dug into her pocket and took out a cross... I can't take this innocent and clueless act anymore! Reiji looked as if ready to say something but I interrupted./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Really Yui? Really?! Instead of TRYING to get away from the deadly vicious vampires, yes TRYING because it's a no-f*cking-brainer you won't, you stay to fend them off with your NECKLACE?!" I take a breath to calm down and sit next to her on my knees. I know that I left the brothers speechless though./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Listen, it's nice to know you have your priorities straight( mentally eye roll) but," I put my hands on her face as if I was a caring mother checking if her child had a fever. " Are you okay?" She starts to say 'yes'. "No really? Are you okay?! Listen 'cuz," I start to fake cry and choke," we are in this TOGETHER! Do you understand me?! Your sh*t is my sh*t, and my sh*t is your sh*t! Listen Yui! I will do anything in my power to help you in this situation okay?" She's just starring at me wide eyed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Y-you said, yo-you cursed!" I deadpanned./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" I give an entire speech, and all you noticed was that I cursed?" I give a small laugh then pat her head. "Keep your virginity kid. Make FrIeNdS with it~" I say. All you hear is Ayato and Raito laughing their arses off. The rest are just smirking./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I think Yui FINALLY realized what the situation was again because she ran out the room. This causing Reiji to complain on how deplorable her manner were. Then they all turned to me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Why aren't you running? You know we're vampires, in fact you seemed to have already known what we were, so why are you still here?" Reiji asked. I smirk and look at all of them in the eye before going to the nearest couch./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" 4 reasons actually. 1, running takes to much energy. 2, running from your problems never helps anything, in facts it just digs you a deeper grave. 3, I believe death by vampire is pretty cool, something rare and unsuspected! Death by vampire is actually second-best to death by chocolate. And the last being I've been through hell and back multiple times in my life, lost enough blood to overflow this planet 14 times, and have been practically Living on Death's doorstep since I was born. So please, trust me when I say I've been through wayyyy too much to be scared right now."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"All was quiet. I HATE AWKWARD SILENCES./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"So I hopped up off the couch and landed by the door./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" But, if running like a weakling is satisfying to you then I'll do. But I will NOT scream. I'd like to keep my dignity, thank you very much!" With that I sped down the hallway giving a small laugh./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Back In The Living Room/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"All of them were thinking the same thing./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"' What an interesting girl, but what has she been through exactly?'/p 


	5. My First Bite

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"' And the bass keeps running running, and running running, and running running, and running running, and running running, and running running, and running running, and running running and-' so if you couldn't guess from my thought pattern, I'm 'running' from the vampires. And because Yui runs like a frickin turtle( like seriously she's so worried about how her arms sway! If you know what I mean. Tht just gets on my nerve! Especially when- OFF TOPIC.) - I caught up to her easily. As we were running we past two carts full of sweets. Me being me of course, stopped while Yui kept running. She past Kanato./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" I'll break you." He said... I like totally don't care right now because I'm surround by sweets that no one seems to be eating. I reach for a cupcake, but a hand slaps mine away. I look up to see an upset Kanato./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Why are you stopping me from entering the Garden of Sweets 'n' Sugar?" I asked pouting. He raised a brow before closing in on my personal space. ' Ummmmm back up! You allz upz inz myzzzz grillzzzzzzz! I don't know you like that. And don't take advantage of me do I LOOK like Yui to you? No! I didn't think soo!' I'm just sitting here waiting for him to get out of my face./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He moved his head EVEN closer and backed me up to the wall... 'From the hallwayyyyyyyy to da walllllllllll~' Okay let's be honest, who wouldn't blush in this situation. A very verrrrrryyyyy cute pers- I mean vampire has you backed against the wall with their face inches from yours. Annndddd here it comes./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" I'll break you as well human." I push him off of me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Well, befor you 'break me'-" I made quotations with my fingers "- can I ... Have a hug? 'Cuz you're like so freakin adorable it has got be a crime."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" No!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" I'll bake you an Elizabeth's Extreme Chocolate Lover's Cake." I wiggle my eyebrows. And he raises his./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" A what?" I gasp. There is no way I'm passing the chance up to bake! Even if I die. 'But this dude has really never tasted one of Elizabeth's cakes?! That's crazy-talk!'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Forget the hug! You're trying this cake, even if I die!" I grab his wrist and drag him in a random direction. He starts to struggle so I clutch it tighter.' Wait-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Which way's the kitchen?" I ask as I stop and look back at him. He scoffs./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Why would I tell you that? And let go of me you filthy human!" But I refuse to let go. I can do anything if I'm determined enough so my eyes looked like they had flames in them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" I could tell instantly that you had a thing for sweets, and I'd like to bake you a special cake because you just told me you never had that type before. I wanted to do something nice but if you Don't want it I'll just make it for so one else." I mentally smirked. 'Just put the icing on the cake... Quite literally.'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"His eyes widen to the size of saucers. He then drags me in the opposite way I was running. Next thing you know we're in the kitchen and he's sitting on the stool waiting patiently. I find an apron and tie it on. 'It's about to go down!'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"45 minutes later~/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The oven dinged and I got the oven mitts to pull out the cake. 'I might as well go all out, I don't know how much is expected of me from him. So 10 minutes later, my masterpiece came out./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I turn to Kanato while holding the the cake out on a plate. I smile kindly./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Here, for you!" I can't help BUT be nice to him! He's creepy as f*ck but also adorable as f*ck!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He immediately dug in then stopped./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" You will bake treats like this for me everyday." Then continued eating. He didn't even ask! Just plain out demanded me, damn! Oh well, I love cooking so it doesn't really matter. I gave him a nod./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Could I have some though?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Sure." ... I feel that there is a catch./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Only if-" told ya "- I feed you, I don't trust you enough to eat it all ne, Teddy?" I blinked. I don't really care, I just want some I mean it's CHOCOLATE FOR CRYING OUTLOUD! I shrugged and moved closer. He grabbed a forkful of the cake then moved it closer to my mouth. I opened my mouth and ate it./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Mmmmmmm~" My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I moaned in delight. It probably sounded all sexual and stuff but I don't care./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" More! Kanato please I want more! I never knew it could taste so good like this!" I practically grab his shirt and yanked him around./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Alright, alright! Calm down I was getting ready to." He readied another forkful and I ate it greedily./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Aahhhhh so, good."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"MEANWHILE WITH THE OTHERS/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Have any of you seen Kanato and Mishura?" Reiji asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Recap real quick. Yui saw a room with broken locks so she went in (stupid) she saw a lady with long purple hair on the balcony and when the lady turned around Yui's heart started to hurt and she bumped into a bookshelf. Yui just found her father's journal and found out she was adopted. Yada yada yada they tried to drink her blood blah blah blah Ayato makes her pass out./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Nah, but they might be in the kitchen 'cuz I smell something sweet." Raito answered. He nodded and they all flashed outside the kitchen door./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" I wonder who's cooking?" Ayato said. He was about to open the door but-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Mmmmmmm~" Mishura's voice rang out into the hall causing the other five brothers to stop talking and listen intently./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" More! Kanato please I want more! I never knew it could taste so good like this!" She moaned. The brothers stood their astonished. 'Who knew my little brother could get some?' Raito smirked but felt a little pang of jealousy./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Alright, alright! Calm down, I was getting ready to." Kanato grunted. You could hear clothes shuffling./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Aahhhhh so good~" she moaned. By now everybody, beside Yui who was past out, was red faced in embarrassment or in Raito's case, rage./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" That's it I'm going in there! Who does he think is, stealing me B-chan away?!" Raito said but mumbled the last part to himself. He shoved the door open expecting nude bodies and sweat everywhere, only to find Kanato feeding Mishura some delicious looking cake./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"BACK TO MISHURA'S POV/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The door just bust open revealing red faces everywhere. I was confused, what happened? Kanato looked over my shoulder with an irritated expression./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Why are you all so red faced? And why is Yui passed out?" He asked sounding as irritated as he looked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Reiji cleared his throat, recovering first./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Yui is passed out because of Ayato being the imbecile he is." He said avoiding the first question. 'Hahaha, he said imbecile! Just like that video Author-chan put up! Imbecilun!' Mishura thinks. ( HEY! NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL...IMBECILUN!XD) ' Owwwww! Okay! No need to yell in my ear b*tch! ( You're not even supposed to be talking to- HEY! WHO YOU CALLING B*TCH YOU~)/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"/ The following has been blocked due to excessive swearing and other negative things./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" That didn't answer my question to why you were all red." He smirked and got into my face while grabbing my chin./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" I only feeding Mi-chan some of the delicious cake she made for me." He said waaaaaaay to innocently. 'I see what he's doing' I rapped my arms around his neck while pushing myself up alittle so I was sitting on his lap. I turned my head so my neck was exposed to Kanato. I blinked my eyes innocently while tilting my head more./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Yeah, what did you guys Think we were doing?" This just cause them to blush more, especially Raito. I giggled and was about to say something before they all widened their eyes. My brows furrowed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" What's wrong?" I asked and they looked at me dumbfounded. Ayato pointed to my neck so I I turned to look, only to find I can't. I put my hand on my neck only to feel Kanato head... He's biting me. I guess I couldn't feel because I've become immune to pain, having dealt with it my entire life. I tried pushing him off but he just grabbed my arms. 'Ahh! I know what I can do. See I figured out this weird thing where I could trick my body into thinking it's dead and stopping my heart and I'm still conscious.' So I do that. I stop my heart, which leads to stopping my blood flow. He stops instantly, probably thinking he killed me off quickly./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Man he was surprised to find me there glaring at him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" H-how did you?- Where did all your blood? Why did your heart?..." His gaze was so intense. I scoff./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" At least finish your sentences. And I've learned to stop my heartbeat through traumatic experiences that I will Not recall so don't even ask Ayato. And obviously if my heart stops then my blood flow does as well... which might just be good sense I'm living in a house full of blood craving teenage vampires."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Then explain how you didn't feel him biting you? You most likely wouldn't have noticed if Ayato hadn't pointed it out or if you were getting up to move." Surprisingly Subaru asked this time./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" I've built up a high tolerance to pain over the years, but it's to be expected if you had my life. Now if you'll all excuse me, I'll be finding my room now so, Ta Ta~" I wave back to them as I walk out the kitchen./p 


	6. The art of the Twerk!

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sorry for not updating in a LONG time. I thought tht going to school would give me inspiration for the chapter after this so I waited... Andddddd my mom took my electronics away cuz I had school. So anyway, three is appears to be the lucky number for me. This is because besides Myself, there are THREE other chocolate people in my school... Other than tht my school is flipping AWESOME! No uniforms AND WE GET TO USE OUR PHONES IN SCHOOL, THATS RIGHT BE JEALEOUS PPLZ!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I found my room. And it's awesome cuz I LOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVEEEEEEE LAVENDER, and basically everything is either light grey, lavender, or white which go together nicely./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"As soon as I got on the bed I went straight to sleep./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY THIS LAZY BISH CATHING SOME Zs/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I was awoken by the bed dipping down and feeling someone next to me. I opened my eyes to see Shuu lauding next to me apparently asleep./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Whatever" I turn the other way. Apparently you don't do that. He grabbed my waist and snuggled into me. 'Dude, you have to at least by me chocolate first!' I don't struggle though. He probably just wants a reaction... Or he could just be tired. I think it's the latter. I sigh./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Shu? Could you please let go? You don't have to leave, but just let go." I ask softly because even if he Does where earbuds 24/7 he can still here me because he's a vampire./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"NoResponse/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"So I just turn and push him off. Or try to. APPARENTLY, I'm not supposed to do that either! And apparently, apparently seems to be in my sentences a lot huh?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He grabs my wrists and pins them above my head before getting on top of me. He looks me in my eyes before laying his head on my chest./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" So noisy." He mumbled. Then he sighed. "But so soft." I blushed like crazy./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I couldn't move! He-he just called my chest soft! I don't know how to handle that! ( :3 Gettin my Crona in real quick) Shuu moved his head so it was closer to my neck. I rolled my eyes./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" If you wanted blood just ask and I might consider it."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Then, can I drink your blood?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" *sigh* Whatever, just make it quick." It was silent for a couple of minutes./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Well are you going to or not?" 5 minutes past./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" How are you not dead?" I gave a questioning look./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" What are you talking about!why would I be dead?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" I was drinking your blood for over 10 minutes." My heart skipped a beat. 'Oh no! Did he find out? What if he-' I was caught of with a knock on the door before Reiji came in. When he saw the position Shuu and I were in he frowned, well more then what he was doing before. We quickly sat up./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" I told you to wake her up and bring her down to breakfast. You deadbeat, can never do anything correctly." He looked at me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Do to certain circumstances, your uniform could not be prepared on time so please wear something remotely close to the uniform." He showed me a picture./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Please be downstairs in 10 minutes for breakfast." With that he left. I turned to say something to Shuu, only to find him gone as well. So I jumped in the shower for a quick five minutes and changed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'At least it's a dress. And I have to wear black tights and a sweater to hide my scars. And I'll just use my web chocker to hide the ones on my neck./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Why not add some accessories? So I added a spider bracelet that has a chain that connects to a web ring./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"And some ear cuffs with connecting earrings. Overall it looks really cool./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"There! Now to go downstairs. I go to the dinning room to find no one... I don't even smell breakfast. I guess I have to cook again. Oh well! Cooking is fun! I dash through the door that connects the dinning room to the kitchen. I check the cabinets and refrigerator to find them full of basically a chef's desires! This is awesome I could make sooooo much. But because I have to make breakfast, I will stick to ONLY breakfast./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I made raspberry waffles with fruit and sprinkled a little powder on them and then put some tea on the side, nothing special. As I went to go bring the plates out, I found everyone in the dinning room... 'Those lazy arses' I sweatdrop./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I put down a plate infront of each person then sat down and ate a Hershey's bar. YESH, be jelly!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" So, how is it? " I ask./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" It's great B-chan! You should cook for us everyday, who knows? You might get a reward for it~ "Raito says. The others nod but it's obviously towards the first part. I scrunch up my face./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Thank you but there is no reward needed, if I could I would cook to my hearts' content but, I'll just have to make do with what I have. And ' Offense stated' I'd rather twerk on Reiji then receive anything from you. He gave me a blank stare./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" What's 'twerk'?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""OK OK PAUSE! YOURE A FLIPPIN PLAYBOY/ MAN HO-HO-HO YET YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TWERKING IS?!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" I'd like to know what this 'twerk' is as well. Is it a type of dance?" Reiji asked. The others seemed be interested as well. Shuu even opened his eyes. But I shook my head furiously. Ayato narrowed his eyes./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" I demand you twerk!" I sigh./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" You guys aren't gonna give up until I do right?" They all nodded. I sighed again and got up from the table. I turned around. Then quickly turned around again. I took out my Iphone and put on Velocidade 6 by Mulher Melancia./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Fluff it all! You Only Live Once! " then started to embarrass myself like no/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" And that my friends, is the art of TWERKING!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Let's just get to the limo." Subaru said blushing like crazy./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After mad twerking./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Raito POV ( other POV will be rare./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'Uhhh, thanks to Mishura's little dance, she made my 'friend' visit.' I smirk. It was soooooo worth it/p 


	7. The WHEELS ON THE LIMO

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"( I know what your thinking! Le Gasp! She's actually updating a lot? I know I know, I'm terrible. I'm sworry pwease forgive me!)/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, THE WHEELS ON THE LIMO GO ROUND AND AROUND AND AROUND AND AROUND WE GOOOOOO~ DID YOU LIKE MY REMIX?! THATS RIGHT BE JELLY! " I screeched in Subaru's ear./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT THE WINDOW! "/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Yo, dude why are you yelling? Wait don't tell me! You're on your man-period!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"... So if you couldn't tell, we are currently in the limo driving us to school. Earlier I made a net with Ayato to see who could get Subaru to blow faster... And of course * hairflip* I won. Haha, of course I did I mean cause, I'm ME./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"We almost reach the school when Reiji decides to throw cranberry juice at Yui and I. You smiles and says ' Thank You'. I look at him and raise my pinky.:3 He starts going into this long speech about blood bags and healthy and all dat jazz. I just take out my phone ( they never had a reason to take it, those idiots) and played some music while putting my earbuds in. Oooooo~ DNA by Little Mix Nightcore Version. Love it!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"No scientist or biology/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It's obvious when he's holding me/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It's only natural that I'm so affected, oh, oh, oh/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"And my heart won't beat again/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"If I can't feel him in my veins/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"No need to question, I already know/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It's in his DNA/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"D-D-D-DNA/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It's in his DNA/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"And he just takes my breath away/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"B-b-b-breath away/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I feel it every day,/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"And that's what makes a man/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Not hard to understand/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Perfect in every way/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I see it in his face/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nothing more to say/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It's in his D-D-D-DNA/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It's the blue in his eyes that helps me see the future/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Fingerprints that leave me covered for days, yeah, hey, yeah/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Now I don't have any first degree/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"But I know, what he does to me/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"No need to work it out, it's so familiar, oh, oh, oh/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"And my heart won't beat again/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"If I can't feel him in my veins/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"No need to question, I already know/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It's in his DNA/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"D-D-D-DNA/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It's in his DNA/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"And he just takes my breath away/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"B-b-b-breath away/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I feel it every day,/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"And that's what makes a man/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Not hard to understand/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Perfect in every way/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I see it in his face/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nothing more to say/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It's in his D-D-D-DNA/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It's all about his kiss/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Contaminates my lips/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Our energy connects/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It's simple genetics/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I'm the X to his Y/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It's the colour of his eyes/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He can do no wrong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"No, he don't need to try/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Made from the best/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He passes all the tests/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Got my heart beating fast/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It's cardiac arrest/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He's from a different strain/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"That science can't explain/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I guess that's how he's made/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"In his d-d-d-DNA/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Oh woah woah woah woah/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It's in his DNA/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"D-D-D-DNA/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It's in his DNA/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"And he just takes my breath away/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"B-b-b-breath away/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I feel it every day,/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"And that's what makes a man (what makes a man)/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Not hard to understand (to understand)/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Perfect in every way (in every way)/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I see it in his face (in his face)/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nothing more to say (nothing more to say)/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It's in his D-D-D-DNA/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"( because she has the skill to mimic , she was singing each part at the same time when they all harmonized which is pretty cool!)/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"¡ Cricket, cricket, cricket, cricket, moo, cricket, cricket!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I must have closed my eyes at some part while I was singing. I opened them to find them staring in surprise. Surprisingly, Subaru was the first to speak./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" You can actually sing?! But you sounded like a dying bat from hell!" I glare a little./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Hey!... It's not nice to make fun of your family!:3" I smirk. The car stopped. And I was the first to hop out I started walking then stopped and turned my head back./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Don't judge a book by it's cover Tsunbaru-kun!" I winked, turned around and kept walking. LikeABoss!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Do you even know what classes you have?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"'F U REIJI CANT EVEN MAKE A DRAMATIC EXIT WITHOUT YOU BEING ALL TIGHT-ASSED' ( to any Reiji fans... Plz don't kill me!/p 


	8. THOSE Girls

( Extreme cursing)

After I got my schedule from from Mr. Tight-A* cough * Reiji, he told me first, I had classes with Raito and Shu, music. 'Lets just get this over with.' The other brothers got out of the limo. It was funny 'cuz they lined up perfectly side by side with Yui next to Ayato and with me walking in front of of everyone. I could feel their stares on me because I was walking like a model, one foot in front of the other, curious/ flirtatious looking eyes, and a gentle sway of my hips.

One thing: The Fangirls Were Furious!

Out of the already formed crowed stepped out a plastic living Barbie with basically nothing on. She had easy-to-tell-the-were-fake extensions in her platinum blonde hair, waaaaay to much make up on, fake eyelashes and nails, an obvious boob job because, sadly, I could see her boobs were attached to her neck, bright pink lipstick that clashed with her complexion. her outfit consisted of literally JUST THE JACKET. It was just long enough to reach the bottom of her arse.

" What the hell is a slut like you getting out of the same car as The Sakamaki's! You probably gave them STDs you little skank!" She Spit In My Face AND her Breathe Stink. ' Honey you picked the wrong day.' I glared

"Vous écoutez ici vous Thot , n'a rien de mal à vous afin de retour le foutre avant que je baise nourrir votre peau pâteuse cul en plastique pour vous-même. And I n'ont pas les STDs , vous êtes le professionnel ici, donc vous avez probablement ! Probablement couché avec Evey gars ici, y compris les enseignants. Et jamais entendu parler de « dire qu'il ne vaporiser ? Mais sérieusement , el dos l'enfer parce que votre respirer l'odeur de cul asséché qui n'a pas été lavé dans un an . "

The brothers chuckled, them being vampires gave them a lot of time to study up on other languages. She blinked then laughed. Guess She didn't.

"Haha bitch can't even speak english!" Others around her laughed. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest while leaning on one foot.

"Firstly, it takes a bitch to know a bitch, bitch. Secondly it's called being able to speak in more than one language, and thirdly, what I said was,' You listen here you thot, I did nothing wrong to you so back the fuck off before I fucking feed your pasty ass plastic skin to yourself. And I don't have STDs, you're the professional here so you probably have them! Probably slept with evey guy here including the teachers. And ever heard of ' say it don't spray it?' but seriously, back the hell up because your breathe smell like dried up ass that hasn't been washed in a year." Yeah, that was harsh but it was nothing BUT the truth. You could hear the other students go ' Dammmmmmm' and ' Oooooohhhh' one dude that sounded liked Kevin Hart was like ' Its about to go down~' Embarrassed she raised her hand to slap me but two hands caught it. I looked up to see Raito and Kanato with fake smiles that didn't reach their eyes. Both of their eyes contained anger, but why would they care?

" Were you gonna hit my precious B-Chan?" You can guess who said that.

" Teddy, this stupid girl was about to damage our doll. She must want to die, ne Teddy?" And you can DEFINITELY guess who said that.

" Why are you protecting that slut! You should like me, not her, me!" she screeched. I winced and so did the brothers.

" Shut the hell up you sound like a dying cat giving birth and frankly It Annoys Me."

"You bitch! You have no friends, everyone fucking hates you so go die! You're a hoe! A fucking slut! Your parents hate you and abuse you! Hahaha, your such a little slut that you fucked your own father! Your so-" she was cut off by me kicking the fuck out of her mouth. She flew into the crowd. ' She has me so riled up! I have to calm down! But aghhh! The bitch deserved it! What does SHE know?!'

I growl, not a regular growl but an I'm about to kill you- growl.

" ." She was about to retort when she saw the look in my eyes. Knowing NOTHING was gonna hold me back from killing the bitch.

I turn to look at the brothers who look a little worried. My eyes soften and I look at Shu and Raito.

" Onward my noble steeds! To the Room of Music that we shall forever be prisoners in!" I yell with a goofy smile. Shu smirks a little while Raito shakes his head.

" Aaaand She's back." he says. Good, hopefully that'll keep them from asking questions.

We were about to go inside when I stopped. I turned around, to a quick glance at the thot still on the ground, then looked at the crowd that mostly consisted of guys. ' Probably expecting a cat fight with boobs and sweat flying everywhere. Perverts.'

I give an innocent look to the students while pushing some hair behind my left ear.

"Do you guys really hate me and want me to die?" I ask in a cute voice. They all blushed, including the Sakamaki's. The female students all ran up to me screaming 'KAWAII' and ' SO ADOWABLE!'. I took that as my chance to leave. I sprinted towards the door while grabbing Shu's and Raito's wrist, forcing them to follow me.

"Unless you wanna die,which way is the classroom!?"

"Make a left, go up the stairs and the eight door on the right hand side." Shu tells me. I nod and stop. They look at me like I'm crazy. I glare.

"I am NOT running up no damn stairs, you guys better teleport us there before I die or so help me I will haunt you!" They nod quickly, scared for their lives and teleport us in front of the classroom door.

We hear the Fangirls down the hall!

" How the hell did they get here so fast!?" I bang open the door, kick them in, rush in and slam the door closed. I press my whole back against the door as it's being banged on.

\- Five Minutes later-

'They're finally gone!'

I remove myself from the door and fix my clothes and hair before studying the class. It's pretty small, only about 11 students total. All males making me the only girl, plus the teacher is male! WTF man!

" *clears throat* Hello, I'm Mishura Hana but you can call me Mi or Hana-chan."

And so it begins. S.C.H.O.O.L.

SEVEN

CRAPPIEST

HOURS

OF

OUR

LIFES


End file.
